


He's Something Else Entirely

by evangelineimagine



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Requested on tumblr: Hey can you do a Maze Runner imagine where you are sent up with a baby boy and the boys have no idea what to do so they all develop crushes for you because of your motherly instinct. So you tease them a bit by wearing more revealing clothes and nutting the baby and the boys get jealous of the baby boy. (You can name the baby boy whatever) -Bella
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. 1

You were sitting under a tree, peacefully breastfeeding your little baby boy. The others were working diligently, as they always would, and some of them looking up at you with a feeling of jealousy for the big in your arms, which only made you laugh. 

You looked down on your little Connor again, he was drinking peacefully, eyes closed. It was a mystery who his father was, yet another downfall with not having your memory. 

When you had arrived in the glade, Connor had been in your hands, and you had remembered his name hours before you remembered your own. You had kept him close to you at all times, carrying him everywhere, most of the time in a nest you could have on your belly that Gally designed for you. 

The builders had also made a little bed for Connor to sleep in that would stand beside you at night. At first, the boys had looked with shock at you when you had breast needed Connor, your guess was that even with boys with no memories, boobs was a huge thing. 

It didn’t take you long to figure out that the boys had developed jealousy towards Connor, who got your attention at all times, even though they loved seeing you this caring and all, they would have much rather wanted them to be the one you gave the attention to. 

All except for one boy, who seemed to care a lot more about Connor than you, as he would constantly come over to you and ask if you needed a break, saying he would gladly play with Connor for some hours. He was maybe the boy you liked the most here in the glade, everyone else made you feel like an artefact at a museum. 

No, he was something else, something else entirely.


	2. 2

It was in the middle of the night, one could hear the grievers screaming in the distance. Awful heart-wrenching screams who could keep you up all night if you were a greenie, luckily you were not, but Connor was easily wakened, especially tonight it seemed. 

He had been sleeping for a good two hours when the loudest scream from the grievers yet tonight echoed over the glade. Beside you on his little bed, you could hear him silently beginning to hiccup until he started crying for real. A little baby boy like Connor took no notice to the other gladers sleeping peacefully, as his screams carried over the glade. 

Even though you were in a separate “room” than the rest you could hear some of them moving around, grunting unhappily in their half-sleep. You reached your hand down into Connor’s bed, holding his hand in yours, making hushing sounds as your thumbs made calming circles on his skin. 

"You okay in here?“ A voice whispered from the doorway. 

"The grievers woke him.” You whispered back, looking up at the figure of a tall guy against the faint light of the moon. 

"Here let me.“ He came closer, crouching down to Connor’s bed, and lifting the crying baby up in his arms. 

“Hey there, mate.” He whispered down at Connor, stroking his cheek with one finger. He began to hum lightly, cradling the baby softly. Connor’s crying died down, becoming mere hiccups here and there only after a few minutes of being held in his arms. He was always so good with him, always knowing what to do. 

Sometimes the thought had occurred to you, maybe he was the father. Maybe that was why he cared so deeply for your little baby boy. Most times you had just left the though, other times, like right now when you were watching him, talking so softly to Connor it was like seeing an angel on earth, the thought seemed more real than normal. 

Connor had completely calmed down now, sleeping silently in his arms. Carefully he placed Connor back into his bed, smiling down at the baby as he tucked him in without waking him up again. He looked up at you, you could barely see his face in the darkness, but you could see the faint smile on his lips.

“Now you get some sleep, love, another day ahead of us tomorrow." 

"I will. Thank you, truly Newt. You’re always able to calm him down.” You replied, reaching for his hand, who instantly took hold of yours. 

“Really, you have no idea how much it means to me.” You added when he didn’t say anything. 

“It’s my pleasure, darling. Now sleep.” Newt bowed down, planting a kiss to your forehead, before letting go of your hand and walking back to his bunk.


End file.
